Fire Boy, Island Girl
by One Bright Light
Summary: Some ship Leyna, some ship Leico. But in HoH, Rick Riordan revealed the Leo's OTP. After the Giant War, the Gods have agreed to grant each of the heroes a wish. And we all know what Leo wishes for... My version of what will happen after BoO. Includes Spoilers for every book up to HoH. GLITCH IN THE FIRST CHAPTER RESOLVED!
1. I - LEO

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. *starts crying*

**LEO**

**I**

He was standing in the throne room, with twelve angry gods glaring down at him. Okay, maybe he was imagining the glaring. It was hard not to feel small and insignificant when a dozen immortal deities were staring down at you.

Leo shuffled uncomfortably, resisting the urge to set himself on fire, even though he would have felt more comfortable, standing in the centre of a flame. He glanced back at his friends, who were all just waiting for him to proclaim his wish: Annabeth, whose blonde hair was tangled and messy, but her stormy grey Athenian eyes were shining as she stood next to Percy, no doubt proud of how he had helped bring down two of the giants. Percy himself looked a little exhausted, but determined, and was holding the gods in his steady green gaze.

Next to him stood Jason, Leo's blond, superman-like best friend, with his arm around his girlfriend, Piper. The daughter of Aphrodite looked tense, her multi-colored eyes flicking from side to side, as if still expecting another _venti_ attack on her boyfriend.

Leo turned his attention to Frank and nearly did a double take. He still wasn't used to just how much his outside appearance had changed since his adventure in Venice. Instead of the stumbling, self-conscious 'Chinese Canadian Baby-Man' as Leo liked to think of him – all the credit to Arion, of course – the son of Mars towered above him. His face was serious and his stance was strong and confident, and Leo had no doubt that this Frank would probably kill or at least seriously wound anybody who tried to make a move on his girlfriend, Hazel, who was currently holding his arm.

_Hazel…_ Leo had liked the daughter of Pluto the moment he set his eye on her, and not just because she looked good with her dark, cocoa skin and her luminous golden eyes. He liked how she was quiet and thoughtful, and always knew what to say – the exact opposite of him, Leo, who was just a flash-bang grenade waiting to explode. Also, there was the small matter of crushing on every hot girl that came along, as long as she was totally out of his league.

But he had let her go. Sure, he was Sammy's virtual mirror image, but Hazel was happy with Frank. And also, Leo had a new crush now, and that crush might just be the one.

Which was why he was standing here, reluctant to ask for his gift in front of the others. He trusted them, of course, but…

Leo took a deep breath. "Um, mine's kind of private. Is it okay if you guys…"

His friends understood, thank the gods. They nodded and turned around as one, leaving the throne room, most likely heading towards the _Argo II_, where they could eat dinner and go to bed. Leo, as the supreme commander of the ship would, of course, steer them home. But right now, he had to ask a question without making a couple of super-powerful, super-annoyed-that-they-had-to-ask-demigods-for-help gods incinerate him on the spot. No pressure. At all.

Leo stepped forward nervously and knelt. "Uh, Lords and Ladies…"

Zeus interrupted. "I think I know what he wants. He wants us to fix up that bronze dragon of his – what was his name again? Happy?"

Leo cleared his throat. "Actually, I called him Festus."

Apollo chuckled. "Same difference."

"Quiet, all of you," snapped Hephaestus. The god of forges leaned forwards. "Tell us what you would like, my son."

Leo cleared his throat, which was suddenly very dry. Time to see if he could actually pull this through. "Well, my friend Percy said that, after the Titan war, he made you promise to claim all the half-bloods. Of all the gods." The gods in question nodded.

"Well, I heard he also made you make another promise." The atmosphere in the room tightened profusely as the deities shifted uncomfortably. Some looked guilty. Some glared at him. Some tried to look innocent.

Leo couldn't stand it anymore. "I would like… I would like you to… to set free Calypso." He let loose a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

The throne room sank into chaos. "Well, we could probably…," Zeus argued, looking at Hera, who glared at him. "Uh, we could make the barriers to her island stronger than before so that she will never get out?" Hera smiled warmly and snarled at Leo.

Hephaestus sank back into his chair. "My son wants to be with an organic life form. My son wants to be with an organic life form."

"Oh, be quiet please," Dionysus grunted. "Laurence can go and accept nun-hood, for all I would care." The god twirled a grapevine between his fingers. It wriggled comfortably, like an extremely alcoholic snake.

"Hmm, yes, this is a great topic," Apollo mused. "All the possibilities! I have officially recovered from writer's block!" He cleared his throat.

"No!" everybody shouted, but it was too late.

_"Make your dream come true,_

_Get off the island right now,_

_Listen to Apollo!"_

Artemis groaned. "The last line her six syllables." Apollo frowned and began counting on his fingers, muttering. His sister snapped at him. "And this is not relevant! We must let this maiden out of her prison! The boy made us promise, and she would be a good addition to my hunt…"

Leo wanted to point out that he wanted to get Calypso off the island and say something cool, like _Don't you dare make a move on my girlfriend!_ But Aphrodite interrupted him, blinking her eyes. "Oh dear, Artemis. You really don't see it, do you? He LIKES her, and he wants to BE WITH HER. Those two are in LOVE!"

She smiled brightly at Leo, who turned red. "I really never thought that a son of Hephaestus could, well… realize the truth!"

"Hey!" Hephaestus snapped. "You are still my wife, you know!"

Aphrodite smiled at him with perfectly straight teeth. "Oh, come on. I haven't done anything wrong and you know it, so you can sit right back down." Hephaestus sat back down. Every other god in the room sat back further in their seats and smiled at Aphrodite. Leo almost fell on his behind.

Athena took earplugs out from her ears. "Why, thank you, Miss Pretty. Sadly, we aren't all convinced." Aphrodite pouted. "Cheater!"

Athena nodded. "Think what you will." She turned to Leo, scrutinizing him with grey eyes and a very pro poker face. He resisted the urge to stand up straight and salute. "It would not be the best solution, for Calypso to be let out." Leo bit back a sharp retort. "She could endanger us. But then, we did promise on the River Styx. We should not have disregarded him so blatantly." Zeus scratched his head, probably trying to figure out what the word 'blatantly' meant. "In any case, we need to let the girl go. It is a truth that cannot be ignored for much longer. I trust all of us have felt our strength waning every time we try to push Calypso's release to a later date."

The gods freaked out again.

"We can't let that traitor go!"

"She'll destroy us! And torture us! And kill us!"

"Oh, come on, she isn't so bad! Then again, neither is destroying and killing…"

"Be quiet, tank man. Some of us have _legit_ reasons for entering this debate."

"Oh, God of Thieves. This would totally fall in your category, wouldn't it?"

"Can't we get this over with? I have an appointment with a bottle of Merlot!"

"Yes, the wine dude can't stay away from the bottle now, can he?"

"Oh, you're one to talk, cereal freak!"

"SHUT UP!" yelled Leo. The torches exploded in their sconces with a great _WHOOM_. The throne room was silent as the gods turned to glare at the son of Hephaestus who had dared to interrupt them when they were just about to rip themselves apart.

Suddenly, Leo found that he didn't care. "Okay, I know you guys just want to fight and fight and fight, but I need you to set Calypso free. You are bound by your promise on the River Styx – by two promises now, actually – and this is the one thing I stand for. This is the one thing I believe is right. And if you won't grant my wish, by the way, you will probably end up scattered through Tartarus in a million pieces. Percy and Annabeth could tell you first-hand how painful _that_ is!"

There was a small pause in which Poseidon and Athena winced. Then, Zeus sighed and sat up on his throne. "All in favor?"

Everybody except Hera raised their hands. Leo grinned at the Queen of Olympus. "Oh, if only Kronos and Queen Dirt Face could see you now. They'd be so proud. Peace out!" And with that, he ran out of the throne room before anybody could pulverize him or turn him into a barnyard animal.

* * *

**Finally, I've got the Glitch in the first Chapter resolved! Thanks for pointing it out to me!**

**So, do you like Leo's character? And the gods?**

**READ & REVIEW!**


	2. II - CALYPSO

Disclaimer: I do not, in any physical, mental or emotional form, own any character or setting or theme from PJO. There, I said it!

**CALYPSO**

**II**

I raced through my gardens, tears flowing from my eyes.

I had kissed him. I had hated him, and I had kissed him. I hated myself. I hated the gods. I loved Leo Valdez.

_Do not cry_, I chided myself. I cried my eyes out.

_Forget him_, my mind told me. I remembered every day he was here, the smoke, the fire, the noise - something else besides peace and quiet and weaving. A son of Hephaestus, he was not remotely handsome, or even slightly good-looking. He was more the cute, scrawny type.

And I, fool that I was, had fallen for him. _You_ vlacas, I screamed at myself. _This is all your fault. Get over him. He will not come back._

And yet, every single day, I woke up, left my loom standing in the corner and walked out of my cave, to the beach. I wore jeans and T-shirts, in memory of the demigod who showed me how to dress like a modern girl. I had no idea what that was.

I built a dining table in my spare time. It was made of cedar wood, and I smiled slightly when I finished varnishing it. It was the first real smile since Leo had left. Then, I remembered Leo, and it vanished.

I had not smiled since. And I did not have the heart to use the dining table. Every time I sat down, my gaze would fall on the spotless white linen, the gleaming ceramic plates, the perfect crystal goblets. My fingers would clamp around the so painstakingly embroidered tablecloth, and the next thing I knew, the dinner of perfection was lying in a spoiled heap in the sand. The servants would clean most of it up, and I would sit on the dunes, eating figs and watching the moonlight play across the still, silent ocean.

It gave me resolve, I admit, to create something imperfect, something that was not totally straight or wonderful.

Odysseus had been perfect. I had tried not to fall for him. I did. He left. My heart broke, but I got over it when Drake came.

Drake was straight and tall. I had tried not to love him. I failed. He left. My heart broke, but I got over it what Percy came.

Percy was wonderful, the best of all. I tried not to even tell him, and failed at his goodwill. He promised me something. He did not keep that promise. My heart broke, and I had still not gotten over him when Leo arrived.

Leo was different. He was horrible at first, annoying me, teasing me. I tried to get him off my island. It didn't work. Leo stayed, and tried to get off the island himself. I hated him.

Then, Gaia arrived. She wanted Leo dead, but, for some reason, I did not kill him. I banished Gaia, and started to help Leo build a raft. We became friends, and then, I started to dread the day when he would leave.

On that fateful night, we were eating a picnic on the dunes. We talked. Leo seemed reluctant to leave. He talked about trying to find Ogygia again. I told him the rules said it was impossible, and he said he was not good at following the rules. I felt sad that I was losing a good friend. Then, a raft was washed onto the beach. Leo's raft.

I knew what this meant, but I tried not to show it as I helped Leo rig the sail and the 'guidance console' as he called it. Then, he turned to me.

"The raft finally got here," he said.

I snorted, trying to hide the fact that I had been crying. It was dark, so hopefully, Leo wouldn't be able to tell. "You just noticed?"

"But if it only shows up for guys you like -"

"Don't push your luck, Leo Valdez," I told him. "I still hate you."

"Okay."

"And you are _not_ coming back here," I insisted. "So don't give me any empty promises."

"How about a _full_ promise?" he asked. "Because I'm definitely -"

I don't know why I did what I did next. Maybe he was annoying me, maybe I… wanted to. In any case, I just wanted him to shut up, before he could go and do anything reckless. Yes, you guessed it. I kissed him.

For a few seconds.

Then I pushed him away. "That didn't happen."

"Okay." Leo's voice was higher than usual. He was so surprised.

"Get out of here."

"Okay."

I turned, wiping my eyes furiously, and stormed up the beach, the breeze tugging my hair. I started to cry, and to cry, and to cry.

That was how I spent most of my time after that. In fact, if a hero washed up on my shores, I doubt I would have noticed him, or been able to take care of him.

I was broken. I was a mess. But I didn't care.

Now, I spent most of my time working non-stop. I got up early in the morning, to escape the dreams of Leo coming back, because I knew they were just dreams, and it hurt much, much more when I woke up and he wasn't there. I visited his forge, trying to detect how much time had passed by checking how much the stones had weathered.

I could only assume that it had been two weeks. My skills at reading weathered stones were sadly neglected.

I worked in my orchard, and at my furious, yes, almost maniac assault, my garden bloomed and grew and expanded in size. I grew ridiculous amounts of strawberries, and so many citrus trees and grapevines it became preposterous. I harvested basketfuls each day, and my loom caught cobwebs.

I worked deep into the night every evening, for I did not want to go to sleep. The dreams - dreams of Leo, dreams of the outside world - would crush me, more than any amount of work ever could.

After two weeks, I finally collapsed, around midday. My servants found me and brought me back to the cave, and forbade me to go out. They nursed me back to health, and forced me to sleep. There was always somebody sitting by my bedside to hold my hand and wake me up if I saw anything at all.

I stayed in bed for about seven to eight days, always trying to convince them to let me out, but oh, they would not. _I had to rest_, they said. _To recuperate. I was too weak to be doing anything in my gardens._

It went so far that I was not even allowed to see the state of the outside world. The servants assured me that my island and my plants were well cared for, and I hoped it was true. I became a little more homely, cooking brews and drying herbs, and sweeping the floor.

I started to bother about my appearance again. My wardrobe changed from jeans to _chitons_ and I brushed my hair regularly. I started to braid part of it back even.

Of course, I thought of Leo the whole time. Even when the servants let me back to work - at the loom, though, not in the garden - his face, his grin, his eyes, his jokes haunted me. They followed me through the day, and I always thought to myself, _what would Leo have said? Would he have laughed? Would he have scowled? Would he have - No, bad Calypso. You are not supposed to be thinking about Leo._

And then I stopped thinking and worked for a while, and then something would happen, like a servant tripping or a pot boiling over, and I thought to myself again, _what would Leo have done in this situation?_

I was stuck here, in this cycle, and as the days passed on, I had to admit to myself - Leo, infuriating as he had been, had held my heart more than any of the others. Even Percy Jackson paled in comparison.

My servants finally let me out, a few days after I had discovered how to embroider jeans and T-shirts. I worked on more complicated designs all the time. When I visited the ruins of Leo's workshop, some of the walls had fallen. I and my servants agreed that little less than a month had passed.

_A month_, I thought sourly as I set up the loom for a new, white-and-orange design I wanted to try. _I survived a month without Leo Valdez._

The idea of suicide then occurred to me, but I left it where it was, since I could not die. I had tried, believe me, but I could not. It was impossible. The only thing that came from it was a boatload of pain. And, believe me, I had had quite enough of lying around in bed, waiting for injuries to heal already.

* * *

**So, did you like Calypso's character? She has a pretty old-fashioned way of thinking (though not as old-fashioned as Zoe's). Read and Review, please!**


	3. III - LEO

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, so I am not Rick Riordan. Do you think Rick Riordan would be writing Fanfics ON HIS OWN BOOKS? Also, if I was Rick Riordan, all the characters in this story would probably die a tragic death, one by one.

**LEO**

**III**

Leo woke up to Festus the dragon creaking a status report. According to his mechanical buddy, they would reach Ogygia in two hours' time.

_Two hours._ Leo ran his hands through his hair, accidentally setting it on fire. He had two hours, and then he would be standing in front of Calypso. He felt like turning around and running for the hills. Or the mountains. Come to think of it, Tartarus didn't seem so scary anymore.

* * *

Yesterday evening, Leo had come back to the ship a little late, since he'd had to dodge crowds of nymphs and minor gods who had wanted to join Team Leo. For the first time, he felt like he shouldn't be getting all this attention. It was really just embarrassing when you walked down the street and a hundred dryads suddenly came running out of nowhere, shouting: "Team Leo pwns!"

The others were having a low-key dinner when he arrived - just some talking about what they were going to do with their lives now. Leo dropped into a seat and summoned himself some Tacos and Coke with help from the magic plates. The instant he sat down, of course, everybody pounced on him.

"So, where are we going first, Camp Half-Blood or Camp Jupiter?"

"We have to go to Camp Jupiter first, Percy. Leo's the only one who could steer the ship. Then again, Camp Half-Blood is closest…"

"What do you think we should do first when we get back - check on Hannibal?"

"Frank, let Leo think, please."

Leo cleared his throat. "Um, well, is it okay if we spend one more night on the ship? Only one more night, I promise. I… There's something I need to do."

Leo," Hazel asked gently. "Does this have something to do with your wish?"

"Uh, yeah. So… Is it okay?" He looked around. Everybody nodded. Leo sat back in relief.

"So, what did you wish for?" asked Percy.

"Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth snapped.

The son of Poseidon held up his hands. "What? I'm just asking!"

Leo took a shaky breath. _This is it… I'm going to tell them why-_

"Cupcakes!" Leo almost fainted with relief. Cue Coach Hedge, their supposed 'chaperone' for this trip. Everybody instantly forgot Leo and went on to congratulate the Coach for having two healthy daughters and a son. The old satyr glowed with pride.

"So, are you going to fly with us?" Piper asked.

The Coach shook his head. "Nah. Mellie and I, we've bought a house here on Olympus and we'll just see how it goes, probably settle down nicely. I hear retirement rates have gone up these past days. But remember, that doesn't mean you ain't gonna behave yourselves on this ship. I still haven't forgotten you two." He shook his finger at Percy and Annabeth, who blushed.

Everybody laughed and bade the Coach goodbye. Leo smiled sadly as he closed the door behind the old satyr. Hedge had grown on him. He had grown on them all.

After that, everybody seemed hasty to get things over with. They finished their plates and Jason and Piper, who were on kitchen duty, washed up. Leo fell asleep after planning their route on the astrolabe.

* * *

Presently, Leo showered - yes, he actually _showered_ - and got dressed in his least-used outfit, which was basically just a pair of jeans that wasn't totally riddled with burn holes and an orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirt, freshly washed by the _Argo II_'s cleaning system: You dropped your laundry in the chute, it got washed and ironed, and two hours later you could pick the clean thing up from your wardrobe. He slung his tool belt around his waist and stepped out into the corridor.

He opened the door to his friends having breakfast and laughing. Percy and Annabeth were sharing Percy's blue pie, while Piper attempted to steal Annabeth's bagel. Jason was trying to warn Annabeth, while Frank and Hazel watched the whole thing with an amused expression.

Leo grabbed a plate. "Did I sleep in? What did I miss?"

Hazel laughed. "Relax. I think we woke up early."

Leo smiled. Leave it to Hazel to try and make him feel better. He dug into some fried eggs and bacon, hungry after last night's ordeal.

"So, Leo," Frank suddenly asked. Leo scraped onions off his plate. "Yeah?"

"Uh, I guess I'm speaking for everybody here when I say, what did you wish for?"

Leo chewed his onions longer than needed. He drank from his goblet. He sighed. "Okay, I'm gonna be straight with you guys. I wished -"

The intercom crackled and Festus voice creaked and clanked through the speakers. Leo cracked a grin. "Why don't you go out and see for yourself. Five minutes till our arrival."

Everybody rushed out into the corridor, excited to see where Leo had steered them. The son of Hephaestus grinned nervously and rushed to the wheel, picking up his wii controller and a megaphone. He ran back to his friends, who were clustered at the bow of the ship, behind Festus. The bronze dragon figurehead breathed an exhilarated plume of fire, torching an unfortunate pigeon.

Leo grinned. "So, Jackson, ready to see the island again?"

Percy's brow wrinkled. "What island…?" Annabeth frowned at Leo.

Leo waggled his eyebrows, trying to hide how much nervous sweat he had, and made a golf-swing motion with his Wii controller. The _Argo II_ banked to the side and sailed down, breaking out of cloud cover.

And there, right in the middle of the clean, iridescent blue ocean, sat the green, heart-shaped island of Ogygia. Leo grinned like a maniac.

Percy gasped and stumbled back from the railing, his sea-green eyes wide. "No. This can't be. It just… Leo, how… What…?"

Leo turned to Percy, not bothering to hide the left-over anger from his expression. "She missed you, you know. She cried and thought she would be released, but, no, you walked off and never checked on her again."

Percy's eyes widened even more. Leo felt the stares of his friends drawn to the two of them as the son of Poseidon made the connections. "Your wish… Oh, gods. And when you got marooned by Khione and wouldn't tell us… Hades, I am such an idiot."

"Yeah, seaweed brain, we all know that. Now, would you please explain what island this…" Annabeth's grey eyes suddenly narrowed. "Oh. _Oh_. This is… _her_ island. Isn't it, seaweed brain?"

Percy stared shakily at the rapidly approaching island. "Yeah. This is Ogygia. Guys," he made a half-hearted gesture. "May I present the home of Calypso."

Hazel frowned as the _Argo II_ sailed through the air. "Ogygia… I've heard that before."

"Yeah," Piper said. "Remember, I told you about that just last week after sparring."

"Wait," Annabeth interrupted. "You mean, you told her?"

Piper looked guilty. "Uh, yeah, sorry. But I did tell them not to tell anybody else!"

Annabeth raised her eyebrows. "Them?"

Piper gulped, and her eyes just _happened_ to slide over to Jason. Annabeth growled like a dog. "And I suppose somebody told Leo and Frank, too!"

"Well, I told Leo," Jason admitted, unrepentant.

Frank looked around. "Okay, could somebody please tell me what in Mars is going on?"

Leo grinned. "In a while, Doctor Dolittle." He raised the megaphone to his mouth a switched it on, climbing into the rigging. His voice blasted through the air, magnified a thousand times.

"HELLO, OGYGIA! GUESS WHICH ANNOYING LITTLE SON OF HEPHAESTUS CAME BACK TO ANNOY THE CRAP OUT OF YOU!"

The _Argo II_ sank into the waves and Leo jumped off, just as something orange burst out of the jungle.

* * *

**And... (pause for effect) CLIFFHANGER! Hahaha! You guys _were_ expecting that, weren't you? READ & REVIEW!**


	4. IV - PERCY

Disclaimer: I am quite sure Rick Riordan is a 40-year-old American man. He is probably NOT a teenage European girl. So, I don't own PJO. Or Rick Riordan, BTW.

**PERCY**

**IV**

I woke up, refreshed and rested and ready for a long break from saving the world. And I mean that literally.

I climbed out of bed and got dressed, heading up to the mess hall. The sun was up already and I was looking forward to a day at sea. I could sense the water roiling a few miles under my feet as we sailed high through the air.

It felt nice, I admitted, to have saved the world and lived to tell the tale. I had survived Kronos. I had survived the giants. I had survived Tartarus. And yet, there was still that lingering question: _What if I hadn't gotten lucky? What if Polybotes hadn't fallen? What if one of us had died at the hands of a cruel fate so twisted not even the fates could think up such torture?_

* * *

**(Hint, hint: See what I did there?)**

* * *

Troubling thoughts, but those vanished like snow in the ocean breeze when I came into the mess hall. Annabeth and Piper were sitting at the table already, having a go at each other's breakfast, while Hazel was helping Frank set out extra dishes.

I smiled, remembering how Frank had changed while I was in Tartarus. He had become larger, bigger, broader. He seemed to have finally settled comfortably into his body. He was now, in all sincerity, a beast, as I liked to call him. Frank hated the nickname, of course, so I called him that 24/7, at least until Annabeth kissed me and told her seaweed brain to shut up.

Annabeth… I sat down next to her and put my arm around her. She turned around and smiled at me, then kissed me. "Morning, seaweed brain."

"Good morning. What's for breakfast?" She laughed, her silver-grey eyes sparkling with happiness. "I don't know. What about blue pie?"

A blue pie appeared on my plate. "Blue pie it is," I told her. She smiled and batted Piper's hand away from her plate. "Bad Piper. Bad daughter of the love goddess."

Piper retracted her hand and took another bite of her no doubt organic and gluten-free pancakes with strawberries and apricots. The daughter of Aphrodite was in a good mood today, though I couldn't imagine why. I studied her curiously for a moment. "Piper?"

"HmmMMMhhmph?" Her mouth was full of pancake.

"Why are you so happy?"

She winked. "Oh, no reason. I just have this feeling that something _really_ good is going to happen today…"

I wrinkled my brow. "Do you think it might have something to do with Leo's mysterious wish?" I had forgotten it in all the excitement yesterday evening, but it came back to me now.

"Hmm, my love sense is tingling," she joked. "Do you think he found a girl? Maybe _that's_ why I'm so cheerful…"

The door opened and Jason walked in. He sat down next to Piper and they kissed. The daughter of Aphrodite smiled. "Strike that. The really good thing already happened."

Jason looked confused, until we explained it to him. He laughed. "Thanks, Piper. So, I was saying last night… We can stay at Camp Half-Blood from now on. I'm thinking of going Greek…" I didn't pay much attention after that, because I was trying to convince Annabeth of the virtues of blue pie.

It was then that Leo entered, looking visibly more groomed than normal. I mean, his hair was wet, and he had a fresh Camp Half-Blood T-shirt on and all that. I was starting to wonder about Piper's theory… Maybe Leo _had_ found somebody.

The son of Hephaestus glanced around the room, taking in the scene with an apprehensive expression. Okay, if _Leo_ was worried, _I_ was worried.

Leo grabbed a plate. "Did I sleep in? What did I miss?"

Hazel laughed. "Relax. I think we woke up early." I seriously doubted that. I never woke up early. Hell, it took my mom like half an hour to wake me up in the morning for school. Leo smiled, though, and dug into some tasty-looking scrambled eggs. I continued to try and get Annabeth to like blue pie.

"So, Leo," Frank suddenly asked. Leo scraped onions off his plate. "Yeah?"

"Uh, I guess I'm speaking for everybody here when I say, what did you wish for?"

Leo chewed his onions longer than needed. He drank from his goblet. He sighed. "Okay, I'm gonna be straight with you guys. I wished -"

The intercom crackled and Festus voice creaked and clanked through the speakers. Leo cracked a grin. "Why don't you go out and see for yourself. Five minutes till our arrival."

Everybody rushed out into the corridor, excited to see where Leo had steered them. I walked to the railing, but all I could see was white, since we were flying above the clouds. I looked up as Leo arrived with a Wii controlled in one hand and a megaphone in the other.

Leo grinned. "So, Jackson, ready to see the island again?"

I was mystified. "What island…?" Annabeth frowned at Leo.

Leo waggled his eyebrows, grinning nervously, and made a golf-swing motion with his wii controller. The _Argo II_ banked to the side and sailed down, breaking out of cloud cover.

And there, right in the middle of the clean, iridescent blue ocean, sat the green, heart-shaped island of Ogygia. Leo grinned like a maniac.

I gasped and stumbled back from the railing, my eyes wide. _What the hell? How in Hades did Leo even get us here?!_ "No. This can't be. It just… Leo, how… What…?"

Leo turned to me, an expression of anger on his face. "She missed you, you know. She cried and thought she would be released, but, no, you walked off and never checked on her again."

My eyes widened until I thought they would pop out. Our friends stared at me as my mind whirled furiously, no doubt wondering if we were crazy. "Your wish… Oh, gods. And when you got marooned by Khione and wouldn't tell us… Hades, I am such an idiot."

"Yeah, seaweed brain, we all know that. Now, would you please explain what island this…" Annabeth's grey eyes suddenly narrowed. "Oh. _Oh_. This is… _her_ island. Isn't it, seaweed brain?"

I stared shakily at the rapidly approaching island, not even offended by Annabeth's hostility. "Yeah. This is Ogygia. Guys," I made a half-hearted gesture. "May I present the home of Calypso."

Hazel frowned as the _Argo II_ sailed through the air. "Ogygia… I've heard that before."

"Yeah," Piper said. "Remember, I told you about that just last week after sparring."

"Wait," Annabeth interrupted. "You mean, you told her?" I frowned. _Annabeth told Piper?_

Piper looked guilty. "Uh, yeah, sorry. But I did tell them not to tell anybody else!"

Annabeth raised her eyebrows. "Them?"

Piper gulped, and her eyes just _happened_ to slide over to Jason. Annabeth growled like a dog. "And I suppose somebody told Leo and Frank, too!"

"Well, I told Leo," Jason admitted, unrepentant. I almost groaned. Now, all of my friends knew my most embarrassing secret. I cast a guilty look to Ogygia.

Frank looked around. "Okay, could somebody please tell me what in Mars is going on?"

Leo grinned. "In a while, Doctor Dolittle." He raised the megaphone to his mouth a switched it on, climbing into the rigging. I stood behind his, stupefied into stunned silence. His voice blasted through the air, magnified a thousand times. "HELLO, OGYGIA! GUESS WHICH ANNOYING LITTLE SON OF HEPHAESTUS CAME BACK TO ANNOY THE CRAP OUT OF YOU!"

The _Argo II_ sank into the waves and Leo jumped off, just as something orange burst out of the jungle.

* * *

**And cut! Another wonderful cliffhanger! How did you like our Seaweed Brain's view of the circumstances? Remember to READ & REVIEW!**


	5. V - CALYPSO

Disclaimer: I hate to disappoint you, but I don't own PJO. So, yeah.

**CALYPSO**

**V**

I sat at my loom, carefully weaving the threads together. My fingers flitted above the cloth, slowly giving shape to the inanimate bobbin. Under my hands, the shirt slowly took form, a white background with orange swirls running over it.

I took the completed shirt off the loom and folded it, laying it next to my chair. A red butterfly dizzied through the air and landed on my arm. I smiled through tears, thinking about Leo again. _Red was always his favourite colour._ Everything reminded me of Leo these days.

I readied the loom again and got started on the jeans. It had been hard to find the right formula for white jeans, since the material was naturally blue, and even harder to find the orange. But, what could I say? I had eternity to find the perfect blend. A long time.

An invisible hand landed on my shoulder, and I turned around, trying to smile at the air. "Is breakfast finished?" A slight vibration in the otherwise lazy summer air signaled a nod.

I stood up and joined an invisible crowd on the beach. The table was expertly set, but as soon as I sat down, my gaze fell on the on the spotless white linen, the gleaming ceramic plates, the perfect crystal goblets. My fingers clamped around the so painstakingly embroidered tablecloth…

I stood up abruptly, pushing over my chair into the sand. My servants hushed and I felt twenty invisible pairs of eyes on me. "I am sorry," I said, my voice high and cracking. "I… I will be over there." I gestured hurriedly to the dunes and, grabbing a plate of barley cakes, ran from the table.

Stumbling over the pine roots, I ran through the glade, stuffing the cakes into my mouth as I went. My eyes rolled in their sockets, searching for something, anything to hold onto through the haze of pain. Go figure: there was not. I discarded the plate and ran through my gardens, my long, cinnamon hair whirling into my eyes as I blinked back tears. The silver pebbles skittered under my bare feet.

I threw myself onto my bed and started to cry, to cry for all it was worth.

* * *

Sometime later, I felt a hand slowly massaging my shuddering back in calming circles. I did not stop crying. The hand staying there, comforting me. My sobs lessened, though my heart still shuddered in my ribcage. The person stayed still, and through the warm pressure, I felt the friendship of eons. At last, the flow of my tears started to cease, and I lay there, still and lifeless.

* * *

I pushed myself up onto one elbow, taking in the wrinkled sheets. My face was no doubt more wrinkled, and horribly red, too, from crying. I sniffed and hiccuped and shifted into sitting position. My eyes felt dry and my face was hot and cracked. I heard a soft sound, like the faintest tinkle of laughter, and invisible hands offered me a glass of water and a tissue. I smiled a watery thanks to whoever was serving me and sipped slowly from the glass.

The instant the liquid passed my lips, a tingle went through my body and my vision sharpened. _So it is Tertia serving me._ Of all the invisibles, she was the most thoughtful. Only she would have added nectar to the water. I smiled painfully, Even the presence of my best friend could not lighten the burden.

I stood up and walked over to my loom, where my new design still lay unfinished. Next to me, a silken rustle alerted me that Tertia had settled down to watch me as she did most of the time. I did not for the life of me know why. The gods had created my servants so that they would have no will for communication or any pastime, nor had they need for sleep or succor or any such activities. They could see each other, even though they were invisible to anybody else.

"Where are the others?" I asked Tertia.

"I do not know, though I think they are still eating," she replied. I nodded. N_o need for succor does not stop my friends from trying it, though they feel no relief._ I blinked a few times, and started to weave.

It was quiet in the garden, and I felt that I was actually beginning to enjoy myself, almost at least. Though I felt no real pleasure, I had something to get finished, something I had to create. It felt good to have something to do, to know that the world was peaceful and that I needed to do nothing more than weave and grow plants and talk to my friends. My speed picked up, my fingers entwining with the threads until flesh and cloth were one and you couldn't tell one apart from the other.

_But _he_ is not here_, a voice inside my head whispered. I almost ripped the nearly finished piece to shreds. _Can I not do anything without thinking of the son of Hephaestus?!_

_Oh, dear. You must call him by his name_, the voice said. _LEO._

The yarn knotted and I had to stop and retrace my steps. _Who are you?_ I thought furiously. _And what do you want from me?_

_You will know_, the voice whispered. _You will know._

_Ah yes, the old one_, I thought sourly. _You leave me with nothing but vague clues and an imagined conversation!_

_I am not a figment of your imagination_, the voice warned, rising to a terrible keening point. _One gift from me to satisfy the unbeliever._ I gasped as the yarn knotted itself together and cut itself off the loom, becoming a set of jeans in midair and sinking into my outstretched hands. _Thank you._

But the voice was gone.

I wrinkled my brow and shook my head. "Strange forces are abroad," I remarked to the air next to me. A slight haze indicated a shiver and a worried look around the garden.

I took up the clothes I had stitched and took them inside, just as the other servant returned from the beach in a flurry of floating plates and goblets. They chattered among themselves as they worked, filling the rock pool with soap and water, and washing the dishes with flying rags.

I changed into my new garb behind a curtain and braided my hair back. Then I walked out from behind the curtain and looked at myself in the mirror. My servants gasped and smiled at me, telling me orange and white suited my personality. I was too tired to smile, too tired of it all. _What is life when one has nothing but a curse? What is life then?_ I thought to myself.

I wandered out into my gardens, watching the breeze and the birds and then life, but not really seeing anything. It was a while before I noticed that I had come to a stop before my nightshade bower. The red and blue berries gleamed temptingly in the sunlight. I reached out, my fingers brushing the leaves. It was like I was watching myself do something, like I wasn't in my body. My fingers plucked at the berries, my hand full of the poisonous little grapes. My arm came to my mouth…

"HELLO, OGYGIA! GUESS WHICH ANNOYING LITTLE SON OF HEPHAESTUS CAME BACK TO ANNOY THE CRAP OUT OF YOU!"

* * *

**The end. JK. (Three cliffhangers in a row - I hope that's a record!)**

**Next time I'll resolve this, I promise! ****READ & REVIEW!**


	6. VI - CALYPSO

Disclaimer: Unlike Rick Riordan, I do not enjoy randomly killing characters. It goes against my nature. So, I don't own PJO.

**CALYPSO**

**VI**

I dropped the berries and ran.

I ran through my gardens, over the pebble paths, scattering stones all over the place. I ran past my cave, which was bustling with activity - albeit invisible activity - and over the pine roots. I ran through the glade, past Leo's forge, past the trees, over the dirt and the needles and the dust. I ran through the undergrowth as the wind tangled my hair, through the leaves and branches, past the bird's nests and mouse holes.

_It could not be, surely? I must be imagining it. He could not have come back, could he? No, Calypso, you are ridiculous. Do not give yourself false hope. He is not here, he is not coming back, but could he have? Could it be, could this be the freedom I have been waiting for?_ I ran faster, despite my attempts to quell my hopes.

And I burst out of the jungle, into the sand and stared.

_It is HUGE._

A gigantic, golden-bronze ship with a dragon figurehead with ruby eyes at its prow was anchored not five metres above the sand. It was so large, my cave would have fit into it fifty times at least, if not a hundred. And it was flying. Or floating, more like. The ship was connected to the land only by a thin rope and a rope ladder, which dropped down onto the the golden sand and led to…

My vision sharpened when I saw him. _LEO._ The son of Hephaestus was wearing an orange T-shirt with the words 'Camp Half-Blood' printed across his chest. And jeans, jeans which he had taught me how to make. His magical toolbelt was slung around his hip and his hair was a mess, as always. He was holding a megaphone in one hand, and on his face was that huge, sardonic grin which annoyed the hell out of me.

I ran. My feet seemed to obey a higher call, pattering over the dunes like a gazelle, propelling me towards Leo. Sand scattered everywhere, dusting my feet, my hair, the hem of my jeans, but I didn't care. I had to get to Leo.

I am ashamed to say, when I got there, I threw myself into his arms. Tears streamed from my eyes, until I was laughing and crying at the same time. He grinned and whispered: "Hey, sunshine. You really did warm up to me, huh?"

"I hate you," I whispered back. Leo held me, hugging me tighter, and cried into his hair, crying from sheer joy and relief and happiness. I loved Leo. I loved the way he made me feel. I loved the way he annoyed me to death. _He came back_, I thought. _He came back._

"You came back," I whispered, releasing my death hold on him so I could look him in the eye.

Leo grinned. "I _did_ promise on the River Styx, didn't I?"

I gasped, stumbling back. "You promised you would come back _on the River Styx_?!"

He nodded.

I slapped him. "You _vlacas_!"

The son of Hephaestus stumbled back, holding his cheek. "Annabeth slaps Percy, and Katie slaps Connor, so.." He grinned, as if an extremely amusing thought has just occurred to him.

Before I could ask what he meant, he leaned in and kissed me.

I was so surprised, I just stood there for a moment. And then I kissed him back. Finally, we broke apart.

"I still hate you," I muttered.

He grinned. "Okay."

"So, how did you get here?" I asked. He _ahem_-ed. "Long story, involving several immortal arguments and almost getting turned into a barnyard animal.. Why don't you come with me first? You're free to go now and you can meet my friends up there."

I looked at the rope ladder, following the rungs up into the sky. Where the rope met the bronze railing, I could see figures standing on the deck of the trireme. "Am I free to go? Are you sure I am?"

Leo nodded. I'm sure. Don't worry so much, sunshine."

I glared at him. "One, don't call me sunshine." He gulped. "Two, can I take _my_ friends with me?"

Leo frowned. "What friends?" I laughed and turned around, gesturing at the jungle. "Come on out, I know you are listening anyway! We are free at last!"

The leaves rustled as a hurricane of invisible servants hurled over the beach. Leo's eyes widened. I laughed. He was cute when he was scared.

"Don't worry, they are friendly." He nodded. "Good, good. I approve of weird, friendly, invisible people." The rope ladder swung around madly for a minute or two, then it hung limp again.

Leo made a sweet gesture to me. "Looks like it's your turn. Ladies first. By the way," he added as I set my foot on the first rung of the ladder. I looked back at him. "You look... beautiful." I blushed and raised an eyebrow. "What did you say?"

He turned red. "Nothing."

I coughed and hurriedly climbed up the unstable ladder, my face hot. But still, as I reached for rung over rung, I could not help mentally squealing. _I am free! I am free to do whatever I want! I could go anywhere in the world - Oh! The world is suddenly so large and there is so little time!_ I climbed faster.

Finally, I reached the top of the ladder and pulled myself over the rim. A hand reached out and grabbed my arm, hauling me over the bronze rail. I stood up and straightened my shirt. "Thank you."

The girl smiled at me. She was very young, about thirteen years old, with warm, cocoa-brown skin, cinnamon hair - like mine, but hers was curly - and brilliant golden eyes. She gave me her hand. "Hi, I'm Hazel, daughter of Pluto."

I heard a grunt next to me as Leo swung himself up. "Hey, guys, I'm back. Okay, Hazel, Calypso - Calypso, Hazel." I smiled and shook Hazel's hand.

She stepped back into the shadow of a boy who looked about nineteen years old, and had the features of a bull. Contrarily to his appearance, he smiled nervously. "My name's Frank. Son of Mars." I nodded, not trusting myself to speak. Leo gabbled on behind my back. "Frank has this amazing ability to turn into any animal he knows." I nodded in awe, taking in the boy's close stance to Hazel. _Hmm..._

Next up was a seventeen-year-old girl with choppy brown hair braided with feathers and bright, multicolored eyes. She was lean and tan, with a shiny dagger clipped to her belt. "Piper," she introduced herself. "Daughter of Aphrodite." Suddenly she pulled me into a hug. "I really hope you and Leo get together."

Then she released me, smiling as if nothing had happened. Leo coughed. "Piper can charmspeak people to do what she wants them to. And this," he said, pointing to the young man next to Piper, "is Jason, her boyfriend."

Jason looked every bit as impressive as Frank, with white-blond hair and piercing blue eyes that seemed to calculate my every move. I felt a little uncomfortable, but he smiled warmly. "Hey, I'm Jason, son of Jupiter." I shook his hand, too and we moved along.

Leo looked uncomfortable. "So, yeah, this is Annabeth," he told me. The girl stepped forward, and I resisted the urge to step back.

She had blonde, shoulder-length hair that was slightly curly, and stormy grey eyes that said, _If you mess with me, you loose._ She was wearing only ripped jeans and a T-shirt, but somehow, with her muscles and the bronze knife strapped to her arm, she looked _way_ more scary and mature than the others, even the son of Mars, Frank. Her eyes bored down into mine and she thrust her hand forwards. "Annabeth," she said curtly. "Daughter of Athena." I mumbled something along the lines of, _Hello, please do not kill me._ Then, Leo gulped.

I looked back at him. He was shuffling his feet in an embarrassed way. "And, well, you probably know seaweed brain over there."

I frowned and looked, and gasped.

Because standing there, in the flesh, with sea-green eyes, tousled black hair and an awkward expression on his face, was Percy Jackson.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun Duuun. (Well, that was horridly mushy.)_  
_**

**No, I am NOT Rick Riordan, though I do enjoy making cliffhangers.**

**Thank you to a very special person for reviewing EVERY CHAPTER of this story! It means a lot to me!**

**READ & REVIEW!**


	7. VII - LEO

Disclaimer: Have I told you I don't own PJO? No? I don't own PJO.

**LEO**

**VII**

The way he figured it, it was pretty much the awkwardest scenario in the world. Okay, back up. Let's see what Leo though when Calypso came running out of the jungle…

* * *

Something orange burst out of the jungle. Leo stopped and stared as he saw Calypso for the first time in a month.

She'd gotten more beautiful, if that was possible. She was wearing white jeans and a white-and-orange T-shirt, which suited her even better than red did - She could have been wearing rags and she would still have been pretty. _Oh, gods_, Leo thought, and pinched himself. _Snap OUT of it, will you?_

He watched her expression as she gaped at the _Argo II_ and followed the rope ladder down, down, down, until her eyes landed on him. _Help._ Calypso's eyes widened and Leo really wished he'd had a moment to clean up after breakfast. His T-shirt was all crinkly and he probably had fat stains on his shirt from the scrambled eggs…

Calypso bounded towards him, an expression of disbelief on her face. _Here it comes_, Leo thought. _The big one: Is she gonna kiss me or slap me…_

Calypso did neither. Instead, she threw himself into his arms, tears flowing from her eyes. Leo stumbled briefly, but held up. Calypso shuddered, laughing and crying at the same time. He grinned and whispered: "Hey, sunshine. You really did warm up to me, huh?"

"I hate you," she whispered back. Leo held her, hugging the goddess tighter as she cried into his hair, so warm in his hands. Like the warm fire he could summon. Leo felt a little awkward at first, but soon he relaxed, getting accustomed to the situation.

"You came back," she whispered, releasing her death hold on him to could look him in the eye.

Leo grinned. "I did promise on the River Styx, didn't I?"

Calypso gasped, stumbling back. "You promised you would come back on the River Styx?!"

He nodded.

She slapped him. "You _vlacas_!"

The son of Hephaestus stumbled back, holding his burning cheek. "Annabeth slaps Percy, and Katie slaps Connor, so.." Leo grinned impishly as an extremely amusing thought occurred to him.

Calypso opened her mouth, but before she could say anything, he leaned in and kissed her.

She just stood there for a moment, surprise on her face. Leo though, _Uh oh._ This was when girls usually slapped people. But instead, Calypso kissed him back. Leo's heart went into into overdrive. _Trying to connect to internet. Connection failed._ After some time, she pulled back.

"I still hate you, she muttered.

He grinned crazily. "Okay."

"So, how did you get here?" the girl asked. Leo _ahem_-ed. "Long story, involving several immortal arguments and almost getting turned into a barnyard animal.. Why don't you come with me first? You're free to go now and you can meet my friends up there."

Calypso looked up the rope ladder. _Man_, she looked good in those clothes. Leo pinched himself in the arm, trying to stay alert.

"Am I free to go? Are you sure I am?"

He nodded. I'm sure. Don't worry so much, sunshine."

Calypso glared at him. "One, don't call me sunshine." He gulped. "Two, can I take my friends with me?"

Leo frowned. "What friends?" She laughed and turned around, gesturing at the jungle. "Come on out, I know you are listening anyway! We are free at last!"

The leaves rustled and suddenly, a cloud of sand billowed up from the dunes, a cloud of sand that was coming rapidly towards them. It was like… It was like a crowd of invisible servants was running towards them at top speed. Leo's eyes widened. Calypso laughed, and he blushed. _She probably thinks I'm scared. You are an IDIOT, Leo!_

"Do not worry, they are friendly." He nodded shakily. "Good, good. I approve of weird, friendly, invisible people." The rope ladder swung around madly for a minute or two, then it hung limp again.

Leo gestured to Calypso. "Looks like it's your turn. Ladies first. By the way," he added as she set her foot on the first rung of the ladder. The goddess looked back at him. Leo bit his lip. _Don't chicken out..._ "You look... beautiful."

Calypso blushed and raised an eyebrow. "What did you say?"

He turned red. "Nothing."

She coughed and hurriedly climbed up the unstable ladder...

* * *

Leo gulped. Calypso looked back at him quizzically. He shuffled his feet, trying not to look too embarrassed. "And, well, you probably know seaweed brain over there."

She frowned and looked, and gasped.

Leo had dreaded this moment from the minute he knew he would come back for her - the moment where Calypso would fall for the dashingly handsome, green-eyed, raven-haired Percy Jackson. _This CD is encrypted. Please try another application._ The son of Hephaestus sighed. What could he say. He had tried, he really had. Now, all that was left to do was to try and stop this situation from getting _too_ awkward…

Nobody was more surprised than the him when Calypso said in an even voice. "Hello, Percy Jackson. It is… nice to see you again."

Percy glanced at Annabeth. "Hey.." he mumbled. Leo's brow furrowed. The son of Poseidon couldn't even say hello to her face! That guy didn't deserve Calypso. Then again, Leo didn't, either.

The girl studies Annabeth, then turned back to Percy. "I am assuming you two became boyfriend and girlfriend?" she asked. "And that you are living happily ever after?"

Annabeth's eyes widened. Leo felt his own widen, too. He wouldn't have expected Calypso to be so cool about the whole affair. Percy glanced at his girlfriend. "Yeah," he smiled. "I guess you could say that. After Tartarus, nothing can scare us!"

Calypso raised her eyebrows. "Tartarus?"

"Yeah, that freaking spider Arachne dragged me down and seaweed brain here with me. We made it out alive, as you can see." Annabeth still seemed reserved, but her voice was already less hostile.

The goddess's mouth formed an 'O'. "Well, I am glad Percy finally came to his senses," she finally said. "He is a noble hero."

Percy glanced around, looking awkward. Calypso clapped her hands. "Anyway! Leo, would you mind showing me the ship? It looks wonderful."

Leo took a second to register that the beautiful girl had been talking to him. "Huh? Oh, yeah. So," he glanced at the others. "I'll see you guys later, I guess." Piper grinned at him and winked. Hazel looked at Frank, twirling a diamond between her fingers in a sleight of hand.

Calypso was already a few metres ahead of him. Leo had to run to catch up. "Um," he stammered. "I'll show you the controls first, okay? I have to plot the route on the charts so Festus can steer us home." Now that he was alone with her, it was kind of awkward. Especially since he kept thinking about kissing her...

She smiled coyly. "Sure. From what I've seen of your work, I am guessing that these controls will include a lot of screens with moving pictures."

Leo grinned, totally inside his element. "Oh, we've got much better stuff than that. Come on!"

* * *

The dusty, blue-grey night sky was large and dark above the _Argo II_. The stars twinkled coldly, seeming so close that Leo felt he could reach out a grab them. The full moon lit the world from above and reflected in the choppy waves below.

Leo adjusted his grip on the steering wheel. Though the _Argo II_ could sail automatically, he liked to do it manually, just to have the satisfaction of doing something. He gazed into the sky, then glanced at the railing, where Calypso was standing, not five metres away.

The girl gazed into the stars, her face turned away from his, so he couldn't read her expression. She was still wearing the orange and white clothes from this morning, and Leo couldn't help but think that she had a cool style. He cleared his throat and shifted his hands around to feel a little less like a creepy stalker watching her.

Calypso looked around. "Do you ever think about the past?"

Leo shrugged, not sure what she meant. "Uh, I try not to think. It interferes with being nuts."

She studied him, an expression in her eyes he couldn't read. "Jokes aside, Leo Valdez. Do you ever think, _What if I had done something different? Would I be different? Would the world be different?_"

Leo punched the autopilot button and walked over to her, feeling the sea breeze on his face, listening to the creaking rigging. "I don't, really. Do you?"

She looked down, her hair falling over her face. "I think about what would have happened if I had supported the gods in the first war. I think about what would have happened if somebody had actually stayed on Ogygia. I think about… what would have happened if you had not come."

Leo shrugged uncomfortably. "I don't know. Other heroes would have washed up on your shores, and you would have forgotten me."

Calypso shook her head. "I would not have." Leo's heart missed a beat.

"Before today, I thought my curse was to harbor heroes I could not help but fall in love with." Leo didn't interrupt. "I was wrong. My curse was to think I was falling in love with the heroes. I have told you the fates would send somebody just handsome enough to break through my barriers, have I not?"

Leo nodded. He did not like where this was going. "Uh, yeah."

Calypso looked at him. "You were not handsome." Leo's heart plummeted into the waves below and drowned. _File corrupted. Virus loading…_ "Still… I may have finally found a hero worth falling for." Leo's heart was resurrected from the dead. _You have re-spawned._

In the moonlight, it was hard to read Calypso's expression. He cleared his throat. "So, are you gonna go back to Mount Olympus when we get back to the human world?"

She looked at him for a moment, an expression of disbelief on her face. Then, she shook her head and laughed. "I see what your friends mean, Leo Valdez. You really _are_ a total _vlacas_ sometimes."

Leo's heart went _clunk_.

Then, Calypso leaned in and kissed him.

* * *

**Well, that was disgustingly mushy. There will probably be an equally mushy epilogue, though I'm not sure at this point. It'll only be the normal _And-they-lived-happily-ever-after-disregarding-any-further-continuation-series_ nonsense. Oh, well.**

**Somebody reviewed and said that the first chapter sucked. I didn't get it until I went on PREVIEW and the formatting went all wacky. Sorry for that, and I'm trying to resolve it now. I sent an email to the site. So, hopefully you'll be able to read the REAL first chapter soon. Thank you for bringing it to my attention!**

**READ & REVIEW!**


	8. VII - EPILOGUE

Disclaimer: I think we all get that I don't own PJO. Those who haven't, please get your IQ tested. (Also, I don't own MacDonalds. Don't ask, read.)

**EPILOGUE**

**VIII**

So Leo and Calypso lived happily ever after. Calypso got her own cabin at camp, complete with a loom and her invisible servants roamed the grounds. There were several occasions on which the Stoll brothers recruited them for pranks and cheating in Capture-the-Flag, and the joke never seemed to get old.

Calypso and Annabeth became good friends, bonded by stupid boyfriends. They would spend long hours ranting over whose boyfriend was the bigger idiot and eventually calling it a draw. Calypso and Percy talked a few times, and he showed her the moonlace he had planted, which was now creeping along the wall of his apartment. Calpso loved it and thanked him, though she almost cried when she saw the state of Manhattan. Leo cheered her up by _accidentally_ programming all electronic devices - billboards, computers, phones - to read: _"This thing is completely useless and instead of buying another one, you should GO GREEN!"_

Leo continued to annoy the crap out of every person he met, except Calypso. She had this way of making him do what she wanted just by glaring at him. Leo proposed to her on the fourth of July, seven years later, under the fireworks.

They founded 'Leo & Calypso's Garage: Auto Repair and Mechanical Monsters', which became a hotspot for demigod (and monster) activity and a good way for all half-bloods to get a summer job where you weren't in danger of killing a customer who was actually a monster and getting sacked.

Calypso gave up immortality for Leo, and when she told him, he wouldn't speak to her for a week, believing he was unworthy of her. When she found him, she started yelling at him and slapping him, but they ended up kissing.

* * *

I didn't really hear if they had any children, but I met two kids, a boy and a girl once, who could play with fire. They had cinnamon hair and dark skin with cute, mischievous features. I learned that they could also speak to dolphins, and since the dolphin is Calypso's symbol, well...

They both wore coats made from a material I had never seen before. We didn't really get to chat, though, since a Hydra with a "MacDonalds" name tag around it's head attacked us halfway through our conversation. I never saw them again.

* * *

So, yeah, it was just a majorly cheesy Happy-Ever-After story.

* * *

**What I said above. And just in time for Easter, too! Happy Easter and ship CALEO!**

**We are glad to say that we have resolved the Glitch in Chapter 1. WOOHOO!**

**Uncle Rick, put _away_ the flamethrower. Put it away! Yes, I know you don't approve of happy endings. No, I don't care. Yes, I take pleasure in that. No, I am not ashamed.**

******Thanks for giving me the idea with the moonlace - I had totally forgotten about that! Did you get the reference to The Sea of Monsters?**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THOSE REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE SO AWESOME! Except for that one person *glares*, you know who you are. I don't know who you are, since you made a guest review to tell me what you think. Just a few tips:**

**Don't read fanfic. You obviously don't like it, and your review was pretty hurtful and not in the least helpful. This is my first story and I have no experience whatsoever. _I do not appreciate it. _****If you have a Fanfic account and logged out just to tell me what you thought: REALLY. Also, why do you tell me hurtful things b/c you didn't like my cliffhangers? Rick Riordan gives you cliffhangers and makes you wait for a year. I give you cliffhangers and make you wait for a day. Do you tell Rick Riordan to "F*ck off and die"? NO YOU DON'T.**

**READ & REVIEW!**


End file.
